Harvest Moon
by Holix
Summary: Treaties have been broken again, and Alucard and Anderson are about to face off in the desecrated town of Duin. But Anderson's found a child vampire. His love for children will clash with his purpose in life. What's this? Alucard's met her before? Master?
1. Meetings in the Moonlight

Any-whoodle, it seems as though the latest Hellsing trend runs along the line of "Alucard meets small child," so, in light of that, I've decided to take my own whack at it. And here it is.

--This Is the New Shit--

"Get me Anderson."

"Yes, Father Maxwell," the shaded priest left the room, gone to fetch the elusive Father.

The Goddamned freaks were back, the vampires, they had attacked a small city and turned every citizen into ghouls, even the children. God's innocent. They were the last remaining group of the chipped vampire freaks they had never gotten to. A group of five, he had heard. Just five lone freaks had killed an entire city of nearly four hundred. A knock on the door stopped Maxwell's musings.

"Come in, Anderson."

"Whut would ye 'ave me do, Father?" Over the last year, Anderson's rather extreme accent had decreased. Somewhat.

"The city of Duin was attacked last week by what must be just a few of the many chipped freaks that escaped that protestant Hellsing sow's grasp," Maxwell gave a self-righteous look to the Father.

"Our people are dead because of them. Every last one of them, dead. Ghoul children now roam the streets of Duin," again, he paused, giving a clear message to Anderson. "I want you to show those protestant upstarts a true lesson on how to cleanse God's land from the devil's creatures," Maxwell tossed a thin file to Anderson and turned his chair to face the wall, a clear signal their business was done.

Outskirts of the city of Duin

Anderson stopped at the hilltop, the red orange harvest moon hung high in the sky, and a gentle breeze blew in his face. The unmistakable scent of blood was carried along with it. A jerky movement to his left caught Anderson's attention. A flash of blessed steel and it was done. The ghoul was pinned to a tree by its head; arms still out in mid flail toward his general direction, and a low groan dying in the former female's throat. He watched as the ghoul crumbled into dust with single-celled remorse. The Father took off through the forest, running through every undead creature he happened to come upon.

Anderson persevered, the clearing into the town was just ahead, a long with forty-some-odd more ghouls. He dashed through, cutting through them in a flurry of blessed steel and papers with holy scribe scrawled upon them. He worked his way through the town, killing all the undead creatures in his way, leaving a large mess of blood, decomposition, and all-around gore in his wake; the thrill of the holy kill coursing through his immortal veins.

Yellow dawn was coming, he could feel it. How long had passed, he did not know. Hours it seemed, judging by the position of the moon. He had killed so many, and his adrenaline high was coming to an end, but he had killed three of the five freaks that had started it all, and more ghouls that he cared to count.

A small movement caught Anderson's eye. He turned toward the black alley, had he imagined it? No, there it was again. The wary priest approached back of the alley; the smell of trash and human urine was all too evident in the dank alley. Their, in the corner, was a small child, clearly in the fetal position. She was turned around, but too small to be older than ten, her ebony hair mangled and matted with dirt, filth, and blood. Was she a survivor in this Godforsaken place? Anderson stepped hard on a piece of glass, letting the audible crack ring instead of actually speaking. For a moment there was no reaction. Anderson sighed, moving to draw his blade. Suddenly, the small girl turned her head, her ebony hair falling onto her pale, but un-ghoulish face. She had large, worried-looking orange-tinted red eyes, like the harvest moon that hung overhead.

"H-hello?" Her voice was child-like and innocent. Anderson's guard dropped slightly as he moved his hand away from his weapon, extending it instead to the small child, just out of reach of her head. She starred at his hand for a moment with wide eyes, as though it was an alien from far, far away. Slowly, she tore her eyes from his large hand, moving up to meet his kind, but cautious, eyes with her own wide ones.

Anderson's knees nearly buckled upon seeing the child's eyes meet his own, such a trusting and innocent look.

Curse his love of young children.

Slowly, shakily, the small hand reached out, undoing her fetal position; only to sit again, this time with the insides of her legs touching the damp asphalt, splayed apart in an awkward "W" position.

The Father watched stock still, as the small hand reached out, grabbing his finger and clinging harder than he had expected, "Sir?" She moved again, this time onto her feet, before raising both arms in a silent question.

Uppy?

Anderson knew this had to be a horribly bad idea. This child was a vampire, her eyes, while an off shade, where still red. Was she one the five? For some reason, his instincts told him that no, she wasn't. She seemed too… young, innocent. For a vampire, anyway. Anderson picked her up, being careful to lean her against his clothed bicep.

And away from his vulnerable neck.

"Where are ye parents?" Anderson didn't really expect a good answer, but it was worth some sort of an attempt.

The young girl looked curiously at him again, like his head suddenly turned into a large pumpkin, "I don't have parents." She was an orphan. She should be at a good orphanage, being adopted by a good Christian family, and not in this Ghoul infested Hell-hole.

"Whaet's ye naeme?" She tilted her head to the side. Again, she looked at him strangely.

Did he have something on his face?

"… Name?" She mulled over it like it was some foreign word, nonnative to her brain, "I don't have a name, Sir…" She trailed off and starred into the distance as she snuggled further into his arms. Suddenly, she perked up, eyes bright once more "Why don't you name me?"

Oh Lord, is this some kind of test?

He was going to have to kill her, and she didn't even know what she was? Did she even remember being bitten? He wouldn't have been surprised if she had blocked it all out. Such a young mind shouldn't be able cope with all that horror. God could be a cruel being, for sure.

"Go tae sleep, childe, et's past ye bedtime," she complied with his order without question, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

Why did she have to be so cute and innocent? Anderson sighed and continued, her small noises of sleep the only audible sound in the barren city.

The orange moon hung low in the sky now, casting an eerie glow on the central part of the city, the once proud statue of Christ desecrated and demolished.

Bloody hooligans.

Carefully, so as to not wake the child, Anderson laid the child in front of the ruined statue, and silently prepared to do what he had to.

She would die an innocent, instead of living as a damned. Fair trade. Slowly, he drew his blessed blade, the cold steel leaving an eerie echo in the deserted town.

The Father sighed; it was his duty as God's left hand to dispose of all unholy creatures, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to.

"Forgive me, childe…" He watched her stir, a smile on her lips; Anderson drew his blade, letting it hover centimeters above her exposed neck. Her ebony hair splayed about her head like a crown.

Insane laughter stopped his holy blade. Only one undead beast was deranged enough to laugh at him.

"Child?" Alucard stood there with his back to the moon, as it casted an unnatural light on him; his hand held against his gut for support, "That child is nearly as old as I am!" He doubled over this time, laughing. Anderson tightened his grip on his weapon. That demon had deceived him. He could feel God's wrath coursing through his veins. Or was it his own wrath?

He turned back to the sleeping demon, only to find that she was no longer sleeping, but instead had, at some point during their conversation, gotten up.

A happy squeal of, "Master!" and she was gone, leaving a slightly bewildered priest in her dust.

Somehow, the immortal freak looked less intimidating with a cute, small child clinging tightly to his right leg. "Today, you die, Judas Priest," although, it didn't seem to diminish his evil nature.

"Not if aye kill ye first, beastie." Neither of the two men noticed the small girl detach herself from Alucard's leg until she was in-between the two of them, each too focused upon each other.

"No," she crossed her arms, an upset pout on her face. Alucard raised an eyebrow, hidden beneath his mask of a floppy hat and orange sunglasses that mirrored the child's eyes.

"What do you mean, "no?"" Alucard asked, confused.

"I like him," she pointed to the confused priest, who opened and then closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. "He's nice."

Nice? Alucard mouthed the word silently.

"Fine, I won't kill him now." The little undead girl smiled, pleased.

"Thank you, Master!" Anderson recovered quickly, what could have been a smug grin on his face.

"Now thaet leaves mey free ta kill ye, Monster." The child's grin dropped, replaced instead my confusion.

" Kill… Master…?" She tilted her head to the side again, giving him the same look. He wasn't an alien, he was sure of that. She smiled, seeming pleased with herself. Giggling, she continued, "Silly, you can't kill Master! He's…" she trailed off again, unsure how to describe the man that seemed to be her world. "Master!" She finished, beaming at the aforementioned undead being, who grinned manically.

"Well put."

She smiled, a proud look on her face. She turned to the father again, "So you can't kill Master, see?"

"Aye owe nae faevor to ye, Demon." She looked hurt, a confused expression on her otherwise childish face.

"Go find your sister, Little One," she whipped around, her hurt feelings gone, replaced by excitement. It was a good save on Alucard's part.

"I… have a sister?" Alucard nodded silently, amused at the pure ecstatic aura that vibrated off the small bundle of evil joy. She took off without so much as a wave, all but tearing up the brick road in her hurry.

The two men drew there respective weapons, ready to face off in a battle to the death.

"I suppose I'll tell her you went on a trip, far, far away," Alucard grinned "After I kill you."

Did I do Anderson and Maxwell right? I swear, I went over this thing a billion times, and I think I nearly killed my sister with questions of her opinion on this. And it still doesn't seem quite right to me. Comments on M&A character improvement would be put to good use (not to mention awesome).

By the way, all this religious spew isn't going to be in EVERY chapter, just the one's involving lotsa Vatican. But if you happen to like the religious banter and spew… well, yeah, its gunna be sprinkled around in this story here and there.

Aaaanny-way, what cha'all think? Interesting, overused, bad teen-fantasy gone horribly wrong (more so that usual)? Comments, questions, flames, random keyboard animals (like the bunny… or pie (I like pie…)), and whatever else you happen to think of are all accepted.


	2. I love you, Mommy, Daddy

Well, two reviews already!? Two favorites, and one alert? You guys make me feel special.

And not the short bus special kind of special.

--Not the Fight Scene—

Dashing through the deserted streets, the small girl rounded a corner, only to come face to face with a hoard of ghouls. She skidded to a stop for only a moment, before launching off the wall and leaping onto the face of an unsuspecting ghoul, and running overhead of the crowd of ghouls, all of which tried and failed to catch the agile child.

"Sister, sister, sister…" she mumbled to herself, wondering where her new kin could be.

--The Fight Scene—

Holy steel met bullets of blessed silver and only Walter knew what else. Alucard laughed, several bayonets lodged in odd places throughout his body. Alucard fired off several rounds into Anderson's head, who collapsed momentarily, giving him just enough time to reload and launch himself at the Priest, his fangs bared…

--Doblin Hill- Outskirts of Duin—

Seras watched the battle unfold before her. Her Master and Anderson were quite the sight to see. Turing her attention back to the cities, she could see large hoards of ghouls heading in the same direction.

Wait, the same direction?

She brought the scope under her eye again. She didn't really need it, but she liked to use it; it gave her a sense of normality. She squinted, her natural reactions taking over. They were chasing someone! A survivor? Yes! Small, fast… a child! Seras got up from her sniping position, she had to help.

Her maternal instincts kicked in, and Seras raced into the town, looking for the large masses of ghouls, which weren't exactly hard to find. She pulled out her large Harkonnen, loading the napalm rounds and firing at the ghouls, which quickly lost interest in the small figure, heading for her, instead.

--Back to the Small Chilin'z—

She had lost interest in finding her sister-kin for the moment, fixated instead upon the odd scent of what was almost a vampire.

Almost.

Something, albeit she wasn't sure what it was, was wrong. The two of them, she could smell, didn't smell right. She sniffed more, entering a rather unstable looking building, but paused, hearing the voices distantly above. One male, one female, she climbed the stairs silently, unaware of what her Master now did.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she hid badly, only half concealing herself. These two were wrong, all wrong. They needed to go.

Permanently.

"But Jonny, what will we do? Fae, Keith, and Cole are dead! How are we going to escape with out being killed?" The young woman clung to her partner's arm desperately, like some sort of life-line.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll be fine. We can move out somewhere they won't find us, like in the country, lay low for a bit. Then we can do whatever we like, yeah?" The couple looked to be no older than twenty-five or so, but the large portions of blood covering them made it harder to tell. She watched as the two continued to banter, unsure of their future safety.

The fools hadn't even noticed her. She let out a silent breath that she didn't even need. The undead girl stopped for a moment, concentrating. She blinked a few times, and forced her eyes open longer than normal. Quickly, she blinked, feeling the fluid rush to her dry eyes, overcompensating and making it look like she was on the verge of tears.

Good. She let out a muffled sniff, staring at the ground for a few seconds. Nothing. She looked up, only to see the two had made up, and were kissing passionately. Bleck. Trying again, she made a loud sniff that was clearly audible. The two looked up, she was sure.

"Jonny, what was that?" The girl whispered.

"Look," he whispered back, neither of them being entirely too stealthy. The undead child was a careful player, for sure. Looking up slowly, she locked her eyes with the two of them, one at a time. Lingering on the woman's lastly. Her hand snaked up to the side of the drywall next to her, as she let out another sniff.

"Awww… she's one of us, Jonny," the girl dropped her guard completely, heading over to the half-hidden girl, and picked her up, propping her up on her hip carefully. The girl looked carefully at the older woman, widening her eyes until she felt they might very well fall from her skull. She watched as the woman's heart seemed to melt before her. Lu picked her up again, adjusting her to hold her with one arm, so that the child rested on her shoulder and neck.

Her vulnerable, disgusting neck.

"Can we keep her, Jonny?" Lu asked, a smile on her face. Jonny, however, appeared much less impressed with the little girl.

"I don't know, what's with you, anyway? You never liked kids. Besides, how did that kid get here?" He studied the girl carefully as she snuggled closer to her neck. "Kid, where are your parents?" She looked up, widened her eyes again.

"Parents?" She tilted her head to the side. "I don't have parents." She brightened, hell only knew how she hated this. "Why don't you be my parents!" She leaned back far, seemingly uncaring for her own well-being, and starred at Lu, a carefree smile on her face. "Mommy!" She called, repressing a cringe as the red-head melted easily before her eyes.

Pathetic.

Again, she leaned over toward the male, Jonny,"Daddy!" She exclaimed. And saw him crack.

"Fine, we'll bring her with," Lu smiled as the undead girl in her arms clapped childishly and snuggled back into the crook in her neck, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"Mommy…" she whispered one last time.

"Hmm?" Lu answered thinking she was calling her.

"I love you," the small child whispered, unable to see Lu's eyes crease at the odd tone. Before she could utter a word, the girl bit into her neck, and tore into it with vicious gusto. Lu let out a scream, and let go of her adopted ward, puling on her as she fed on her neck.

"Lulu!" Jonny pulled out his machine gun and fired at the small target. No matter, and girl didn't even seem to notice, and instead, pulled out a stake hidden in her boot and stabbed the woman in her heart, landing like a corpse as her body turned to dust. She got up slowly as Jonny emptied a clip into her, and leaped at his face, knocking him down as he turned to flee. The child smiled pleasantly, plunging her small hand into his spinal cord, paralyzing him.

"… I love you, Daddy…" she whispered into his ear, before pushing the single bullet she had taken from Alucard into his brain case. She smiled, a deranged smile that would send shivers up anyone else's spine.

No child should possess that kind of look. That look of a recently satisfied craving for bloodthirsty insanity.

But she was no child.

--And that's All, Folks!—

Sorry, it's short.

No real comment, just two things to tell you:

The title "Harvest Moon" has no relation to the game, and…

Reviews shall be met with more chapters. Remembers, you guys are my crack.

Wikipedia is interesting; they have a profile of Seras.

By the way, I'm gunna be gone for a bit, so I won't update for a little while.


	3. Meeting the Family

Woah! Well, it seems this is to be my second most popular story! Woot-ness! But enough about me, and onto the cuteness!

… Wow, that was a lot of exclamation points, wasn't it?

--Do You Believe in China?--

Seras loaded another depleted uranium shell into the harkonnen and fired; searching for the child she had seen earlier. Was she too late? She hoped not, there were so rarely survivors in cases like this, and she wanted to be the cause of an exception this time.

The draculina's gloved hands plunged into the ghoul's mouth, each hand pulling in opposite directions, effectively ripping the undead creatures head wide open, revealing whatever happened to be left of it's frontal lobe. Seras wiped the blood and cerebral fluid off onto the skirt of her uniform, looking up to a lone ghoul rapidity scraping it's split and broken nails against an old door, only managing to scrape some paint off. She cocked her head to the side, curious.

… Ghouls didn't know how to flee…

Seras swiped a large piece of discarded wooden shrapnel from the ground, reaching the distracted ghoul and running the makeshift stake cleanly through the surprised zombie. She cocked her head to the side again, tenderly opening the door as though it might suddenly break off. Which, upon thinking of it, was a rather good possibility due to the large hole that now occupied the upper half of the non-existent door. The blonde sheepishly closed the door behind her, recognizing what had made the hole.

Whoops.

Seras cautiously crept into the desecrated structure, searching for the lost child. She glanced around the wrecked office building, looking for a place the child might hide in. The persistent draculina stooped lower to the ground, bent over in a strange acute angle in her search.

"Sister!" Seras immediately straightened up, spinning around to face the lone child.

"… What?" Seras blinked, unsure if the child was lapsing into some strange form of hysteria. The little girl smiled, revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. The blonde vampire's shoulders sagged slightly; she had been too late. The little girl had already been bitten.

But wait, these were the last of the F.R.E.A.K.S., which meant that they couldn't turn others into vampires. So, who was she? Intelligence had told them that there were five hostile adults in the town. Nothing had been mentioned about a child. Seras took a deep, unneeded breath, realizing she'd have to dispatch of this vampire. No matter how innocent or cute she looked, that child was still dangerous to humanity.

'_Ah, Police Girl, I see you've met your older sister.' _Seras jumped at the sudden telepathy connection. Her eyebrows creased. Older sister?

'_Older… sister, Master?' _Seras sighed as she got nothing but laughter as an answer, mostly unsurprised as he casually stepped through the deprived building's wall.

"Master!" this time; it was the little child who squealed, launching herself at him with frightening speed. She stopped just short of him, clearly restraining herself from hugging him, instead opting for a low bow from which she stayed in until otherwise told.

"Little one, how long has it been? Rise," Alucard faced his left palm upward, raising it upward in exaggeration

"Master!" The little draculina squealed in content, wrapping herself tightly around the dead king's right calf.

"Little one, you have always had the better nose. Tell me, where are the two remaining scum of which must be dispatched?"

The ebony-haired girl rubbed her face back and forth against his leg like a household cat, "burning in hell, Master." Alucard laughed heartily, patting the small child on her head.

"Good, good. That means my work is done here. Police Girl, sweep the city for any remaining ghouls."

Seras paused, still absorbing what was apparently her new kin, "What will you do, Master?"

Alucard turned around, a silent cue for his little draculina to disembark from his leg, only to contently trail behind him, clutching a corner of his coat with one small fist. "I'm going to go get yelled at by dear Master Integra, of course." The proud king stepped through the wall, his faithful servant happily trailing behind him, leaving Seras alone to finish cleaning up.

"Bloody bleedin' hell…" Seras hefted the heavy Harkonnen over her shoulder and left the creaky building, carefully scanning the dark, silent city for the signs of unlife.

-Streets of Duin-

"Master, did you kill that Priesty-man?" Alucard scooped up the light child, placing her on his shoulder like a parrot.

"No, his master came and stopped him," out of the corner of her eye, she watched a small, disappointed frown form on his pale face. She, however, smiled, happy that the nice man hadn't been hurt.

"Like him, do you little one?" The draculina nodded vigorously, standing on his shoulder unsteadily, opting to climb onto his head, making herself into an oversized hat. Alucard remained silent, unconcerned at the sudden weight introduced onto his head.

Alucard rounded the street corner, the Hellsing group coming into plain sight, strategically placed at the top of the hill with a clear view of the town below. The tamed king sauntered up the hill, ignoring the stare the wild geese were giving him. He stopped a few yards from the sleek, black car containing his master, flashing a toothy grin at Walter whose monocle had fallen off, eyes slightly widened. The little draculina waved to the surprised butler with one hand, the other firmly planted on Alucard's head, arm locked. Walter coughed subtly, replacing his monocle back onto it's rightful place.

The blacked out window rolled down smoothly, revealing an unhappy Integra. "Alucard! What the bloody…" she trailed off slightly, eyes glued to the small draculina, jaw locked tight around her cigar. "Heck…" Alucard smirked at her unusual choice of words.

"Good evening, Master."

--China Believes in You--

Well, in other news, California is in flames, and on this date, (10/13) my quaint little city of you-don't-get-to-know-ville may very well be evacuated. But, it appears to be highly unlikely. Hurrah.

Moving on, school has started up once more, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this in my last post, but updates shall begin to decline, and suck more, for school does such a fantastic job of suckin' out me life juices. So, we'll have to wait 'till summer for update speed to hopefully pick up again. But of course, it being summer and all, I'll be off my ADD meds; and spelling, fluidity, punctuation, structure, and basically everything else will go out the window. More hurrahs.

And now we're reaching the vaguely important sugary, heart-attack-inducing filling of this text cake. Which is to say, comment on my update! Or I may "plz" you to death. Or something.

…Please?

Okay, I admit, my chapter lengths have been sucking lately, but that might improve if you review!


End file.
